Hijack
by Persona-Dee
Summary: Ketika kau sudah tak memercayai pesan dari seseorang lagi karena sebuah alasan simpel. Pembajakan ponsel. Sequel to Kisses Make Things Better.


Aku tau, ini udah lewat seminggu. Maaf tapi aku bener-bener sibuk. Maaaaaaf!

Disclaimer: always Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: High School! AU, OOC, typo, not-so-fluffy, DLDR

* * *

"_Hinata, kau tunggu di gerbang sekolah sebentar, oke? Ponselku tertinggal di kelas, aku harus mengambilnya. Hari sudah sangat sore jadi jangan pulang sendiri! Aku akan mengantarmu, jadi tunggulah!"_

Hyuuga Hinata masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Naruto mengatakan hal di atas sembari mengacungkan telunjuk ke arahnya sebagai penegasan agar gadis itu tidak pulang sendirian. Kemudian sang kapten klub sepakbola pun berlari pergi meninggalkannya di pekarangan sekolah.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi bagaimana cerobohnya seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Untuk seminggu ini saja, mungkin sudah lima kali pemuda itu ketinggalan ponselnya di kelas dan akhirnya ia harus selalu berlari pergi kembali untuk mengambilnya.

Hinata melirik jalanan yang sudah sepi dari anak-anak seumurannya kemudian ke arah langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Melangkah meninggalkan Naruto dan pulang sendiri benar-benar sebuah ide yang menggoda. Apalagi setelah kejadian kecupan-membuat-semuanya-menjadi-lebih-baik di ruang klub itu terjadi Hinata jadi sedikit canggung berada dekat dengan Naruto.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah. Sesekali ia melihat ke jendela kelasnya di lantai tiga. Dalam hati Hinata mengeluh karena harus membersihkan seisi ruang klub sepakbola –anggota klub semuanya laki-laki dan apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari laki-laki dalam soal kerapihan?—ditambah semua seragam klub yang kotor terkena lumpur ditambah keringat setelah latih tanding di tengah hujan kemarin.

Jika saja ia tidak memaksa dirinya untuk melakukan semua itu dalam satu hari, mungkin Naruto tidak akan membantunya melakukan semua itu dan ia akan bisa pulang lebih cepat. Tanpa diantar oleh Naruto tentunya.

Oke, mungkin Hinata harus berhenti munafik. Sejujurnya, Hinata amat sangat senang karena diantar Naruto sampai dadanya terasa seperti ingin meledak karena terlalu penuh dengan rasa bahagia.

Ponsel di saku dada Hinata bergetar satu kali menandakan ada yang mengirim pesan singkat di aplikasi _chatting_ yang belakangan ini cukup marak. Hinata merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel tersebut dari sana.

Dari Naruto.

'Hinata...'

Hinata tanpa sadar menaikkan sebelah alis. Mungkinkah Naruto tidak jadi mengantarnya? Secercah kekecewaan menyusup di hati kecil Hinata.

'Apa, Naruto-_kun_?'

'Aku menyukaimu, Hinata.'

Seketika itu juga sekujur tubuh Hinata membeku. Lampu merah kecil di sudut atas ponsel Hinata berkedip. Sebuah pesan baru dari Naruto baru saja masuk.

'Aku serius.'

Lagi-lagi Hinata menghela napas dan wajahnya jelas menunjukkan kalau gadis itu bru saja kehilangan lebih dari setengah minatnya untuk meneruskan percakapan tersebut. Dengan jari-jari yang telah terlatih, gadis itu mengetikkan balasannya dengan cepat.

'Ini pasti Ino-_chan_, kan?'

Hinata menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Mencoba untuk menahan kesal yang mulai meluap di dadanya.

_Ini mulai keterlaluan_, pikirnya.

Sudah kira-kira sebulan sejak Hinata mengecup –apa itu bisa dikategorikan kecupan? Semoga tidak—Naruto di ruang klub. Setelah itu, Hinata tak bisa untuk tak gelisah ketika berada di dekat Naruto. Begitu pun dengan sang kapten klub sepak bola yang meski berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menunjukkan rasa gelisahnya, hal itu tetap terlihat.

Dan tak perlu menunggu lama hingga rumor-rumor aneh menyebar di angkatan mereka. Penyebar rumor itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Yamanaka Ino.

Seminggu kemudian, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji bahkan terkadang Sasuke pun mulai membajak ponsel Naruto pesan-pesan aneh –oke, mungkin kalau Sasuke tidak terlalu aneh, hanya sedikit _out of character_ dan sangat jelas dibajaknya—datang di ponsel Hinata. Hal yang membuat Hinata kesal adalah ketika pertama kali mendapat pesan aneh –berisi 'Hinata aku menyukaimu. Amat sangat menyukaimu'—ditampilkan di layar ponsel gadis itu, ia benar-benar percaya.

Dan bisa dibayangkan bagaimana hancur perasaannya ketika malamnya Naruto mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat yang berisi kalau pesan-pesannya tadi siang adalah ulah usil teman-temannya yang membajak ponselnya karena iseng dan Naruto meminta maaf atas itu.

Singkat kata, Hinata merasa dibuat melayang hingga ke langit ketujuh sebelum akhirnya dihantam keras kembali ke tanah. Atau bahasa kerennya, Hinata diberi harapan palsu. PHP.

Ponsel Hinata kembali berkedip menampilkan ada pesan baru.

'Bukan. Ini aku, Hinata.'

Hinata menggeram pelan. Siapa pun yang sedang membajak ponsel Naruto sekarang benar-benar seorang yang keras kepala.

Tapi sayang sekali, seorang Hyuuga Hinata terlalu pintar untuk bisa jatuh di lubang yang sama dua kali.

Hinata kembali mengetikkan responsnya. Kaki gadis itu mulai mengentak-ngentakk tanah akibat pegal terlalu lama berdiri.

'Atau, Sakura-_chan_?'

Jari Hinata menekan tombol _Send_.

'Bukan. Ini benar-benar aku, Hinata.'

Hinata hampir mengerang keras karena frustrasi. Hampir menjadi kata kuncinya.

'Sudahlah, aku tahu ini bukan Naruto-_kun_. Mengaku saja. Aku tidak akan marah.' Sekali lagi, Hinata menekan tombol _Send_.

'Aah, sudahlah.'

_Akhirnya menyerah juga_, pikir Hinata seraya menghela napas lega. Gadis itu kembali memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto berderap kecil dari arah pekarangan sekolah menuju ke arahnya. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata yang dibalas dengan lambaian pelan dari sang gadis.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya Naruto yang sedang berusaha mengatur napasnya. Beberapa butir keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya ke dagu lalu jatuh bebas ke tanah di bawahnya.

Tapi itu tak membuat sang kapten klub sepakbola menjadi kurang menarik.

Hinata menggeleng dan sepersekian detik kemudian, mereka telah berjalan berdampingan menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dalam keheningan. Hanya beberapa suara kendaraan bermotor atau suara anak-anak yang berlarian pulang sambil tertawa yang menjadi pengisi suara di latar belakang.

"_A-anoo_, Naruto-kun, kurasa... sebaiknya kau memasang _password_ di ponselmu," kata Hinata akhirnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Hal itu sukses menarik seluruh perhatian Naruto terhadapnya.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Be-begini, teman-temanmu sepertinya sudah terlalu sering membajak ponselmu dan terkadang itu membuatku agak... umm..." Hinata berusaha mencari susunan kata yang tepat. Tak enak rasanya bila ia harus mengatakan 'membuatku agak kesal dan terganggu' pada Naruto. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu mulai melakukan kebiasaannya lagi. Memain-mainkan jarinya.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Ya, aku tahu. Mereka sudah mulai keterlaluan bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Kedua pasang mata Hinata berusaha untuk mencari objek lain untuk dilihat sedangkan otaknya tengah berputar mencari kata yang tepat untuk dilontarkan pada pemuda yang hanya berjarak satu jari di sebelahnya.

"_A-ano_, apa... apa pesan dari ponsel Naruto-_kun_ beberapa saat lalu itu juga... umm, hasil bajak?" tanya Hinata malu-malu. Seluruh pipinya telah disapu warna merah jambu dan rasanya ia agak demam.

Oke, ia benar-benar berharap kalimat 'bukan, itu benar-benar aku.' Terlontar dari bibir Naruto.

Dan astaga, kenapa tiba-tiba melihat ujung sepatu Naruto saja terasa sangat memalukan?

Hinata bisa merasakan Naruto menegang di sebelahnya. Tapi ia melewatkan suara Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri. Kemudian ia menjawab, "...Begitulah. Maaf."

Hinata buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya yang entah sejak kapan tertunduk dan mulai mengibaskan tangannya di depan dada dan sebuah tawa gugup keluar dari bibir tipisnya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu."

Tanpa sadar, mereka telah sampai di depan kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata membuka pintu pagar dan sekali lagi berkata, "Aku tak apa. Sungguh. Jangan merasa bersalah, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto menggumamkan jawabannya dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan senyum lebar menempel di wajahnya. Hinata membalas lambaiannya, mengucapkan dua patah kata terima kasih kemudian menghilang di balik pintu depan rumahnya.

... Dan begitu pintu mengeluarkan bunyi 'klik' tanda tertutup Naruto mengeluarkan erangan frustrasi. Sebelah tangannya yang terangkat kini ia gunakan untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah tak beraturan.

Sekali lagi ia mengerang. Kali ini lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. "Kenapa menyatakan perasaan itu begitu susaaaaah?!"

Tangan Naruto yang sedikit gelap dikecup matahari merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel hitam. Dengan beberapa gerakan jari, ia berhasil membuka kembali isi pesannya dengan Hinata tadi dan kembali mengerang.

Kali ini lebih seperti erangan putus asa.

Kenapa Hinata justru tidak mau percaya dengan pernyataan sukanya ketika ialah yang mengetiknya langsung?

Menyukai gadis ini lebih sulit dari pada saat ia menyukai Sakura dulu. Menyukai gadis itu membuat Naruto tertular sifat gugupnya. Lutut Naruto terasa lemas setiap kali berada di dekatnya apalagi setelah insiden kecupan itu. Ia juga harus berusaha keras agar rasa hangat tak terlalu menjalar di pipinya ketika Hinata berada dalam radius dua meter.

Dan sebagai tambahan efek samping, Naruto yang dulu bisa dengan lantang mengatakan 'aku suka padamu' pada Sakura, kini justru bahkan tak berani untuk mengatakan kalimat yang sama langsung di hadapan Hinata.

Astaga, bahkan mengatakannya di pesan saja sudah mampu membuatnya demam tidak karuan.

Naruto menghela napas panjang.

Ini semua salah teman-temannya. Jika saja mereka tidak terlalu sering membajak ponsel Naruto dan mengirimkan pesan bernada sama ke ponsel Hinata mungkin Hinata sudah menjadi miliknya sekarang.

Dan mungkin nanti malam ia akan menelepon Hinata, memintanya untuk bertemu di taman kemudian berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk katakan suka pada gadis pemalu itu.

Dan semoga kali ini gadis itu akan percaya padanya.

* * *

Makasih, makasih, makasiiiiih banget untuk semua review dan fav di 'Kisses Make Things Better' dan maaf karena ini lama banget di-publishnya dan jujur ini baru mulai kuketik kira-kira 2 jam yang lalu. Maaaaf, aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini. You guys officially made my day, love you guys :*

Good news -atau bad news-? Aku ada ide, lagi-lagi AU tapi kali ini coffeeshop! AU. Buat yang berminat silakan tuliskan di kotak review! Aku ketik secepat yang kubisa!

Review?


End file.
